Adam
by Newjug
Summary: "We'll always be brothers." This is Drew's speech at the funeral. It includes Adam-Drew sibling bond and more.


(A/N Adam's middle name is Grayson as a nod to his old name when he was a girl, Gracie. I cried in tonight's episode, and Drew's reaction made me bawl L.)

A crowd in black joined for a life cut too soon. The older brother stood up to the podium in front of hundreds of people, here to mourn the loss of a great man.

He cleared his throat as best as he could, although his voice would crack every single time.

"Um, hi everyone. I just wanted to thank you for coming out to my brother's funeral, and I have a few words.

Adam Grayson Torres was one of the best brothers a kid could ever ask for. When I met him when our parents started seeing each other, we instantly clicked. Actually, any person who would meet Adam would click with him. You love sports, comics, music or anything in between that, especially Dead Hand, you'd instantly click with him. Funny thing is, we bonded over a dollhouse we used as an action figure fort. Um, as we got older, we protected each other. With his smart wits he sometimes got me out of trouble, and I'd stick up for him any time he was being picked on. Obviously we'd fight over stupid things, we're brothers. But it couldn't keep us away from loving each other more.

Then skip ahead a few more years and that's when we're here, at Degrassi. I got held back, we'd be in the same grade this year. We'd help each other, be in the same classes. It would be the perfect team, we'd get straight A's all the time. Before that, Adam would get bullied a lot. Heh, I remember one time it was so bad he was shoved through a glass window. I went and fought those guys, who actually one of them became my friends later on. But as my future friend was holding back Adam from helping me, I was getting beat up by the other one, but I still took a black eye for him, and would take much worse if it meant to protect my brother.

Between video games and the girls, Adam and I competed with everything. But then we both found the right one. The girl I loved, the beautiful Bianca DeSousa, and his girlfriend Becky Baker. It made us happy, and I can definitely speak for both of us there. Then there was camp; another final thing we bonded over. I was the head, and Adam was co-head of Iguanas. But he text and drove, which probably hurt me way more than it did to him emotionally since we lost a great guy. I don't blame him though, and I wouldn't blame anyone else that may think it's their fault either. Like his girlfriend would say, God had chosen to let him pass for a reason. And I believe that, or else there's no way God would take the life of a great guy. I would have done the same to be honest. We all now know a lesson now though. Don't text and drive. It will cut your life short just like my baby bro's. The text can wait. But also know another lesson. Live your life to the fullest. You never know what can happen, so live like you'll die tomorrow. I love and miss you Adam.

We'll always be brothers."

Drew's speech had left everyone in tears, including himself. They all looked at the casket one more time before it was lowered into the ground. One by one, people threw in a rose, and then they walked away.

"Hey." Becky came up to Drew. "That meant a lot, and um, I know how you feel. I miss him so much too."

Drew hugged Becky. "Thank you for being a great girlfriend for him. You really made him happy." The two shared a moment of talking about memories with him before Dallas came up to him.

"Are you gonna be ok?" Dallas asked Drew, who was now smiling.

"Yeah. I've come to terms, and I think he's going to be fine. He's watching over us now probably, and he'd want us to live life." Dallas patted Drew on the back and walked back to talk to more people.

LINE LINE LINE

It was the after-ceremony-celebration and Imogen had sat down at a table. Someone decided to join her though. She looked up.

"Hello, Becky Baker." Imogen said.

"I'm so sorry Imogen. I shouldn't have told you to stay away from Adam. I know he'd never cheat on me, and I don't know what I was thi-"

Imogen laughed, "Calm down. It's fine, and you know what? Like Drew said, it's for the best. And I've decided that Adam isn't my type anyway, so even if he still was alive, I don't think I would want to break you two apart. I still really miss-"

"Me?"

Becky smiled. "I'll leave you two alone!" She had helped organize a curly haired brunette to come visit Imogen, who had felt lonely.

Imogen smiled and yelled "FIONES!" Fiona opened her arms for a hug and they had reunited.

Sharing one passionate kiss, Fiona stated "I'm not going to let you go that easily Immy. Will you go out with me sometime?" Fiona smiled and Imogen nodded frantically. Hand in hand, they joined the rest of the teens who had come together to light a balloon.

"You ready?" Drew asked the teens.

They all said "yes" in response and lit the balloon which went flying up in the air, signaling they had come to terms with the death of a beloved brother. Bianca smiled and mouthed "good job" and Drew nodded. Drew looked up to the clouds, and while they couldn't see him, Adam looked back down and smiled.

He repeated the line, "We'll always be brothers."


End file.
